Unicorn Yato
In Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, Unicorn Yato (一角獣星座の耶人, Yunikōn no Yato?) is the name of the Unicorn Saint living in the 18th Century. In the anime, he was brought to the Sanctuary by Scorpio Kardia History . He was partner of Pegasus Tenma in the Sanctuary and he did not get along well with him. During the first mission in the manga he was attacked by Alone-Hades and he was thought to be dead bythe other Saints. Yet, he somehow survived and stumbled upon a dying Tenma. During his attempt to carry him away, a Lemurian young woman called Yuzuriha appeared before them. Yato attacked her, mistaking her as an enemy. But after a conversation, he finds out that she is on the same side. Yuzuriha then took both of them to Jamir, in Tibet, via teleportation. There, the Lemurian Master Hakurei repaired Yato's Cloth with Yuzuriha's blood. After its repair, his Cloth bears some resemblance to the one Pegasus Seiya wore in the Poseidon arc of Kurumada's original manga. Yato claims that although he is not as strong or important as his partners, he considers fighting alongside them an honor. His only known attack is the Unicorn Gallop (ユニコーンギャロップ, Yunikōn Gyaroppu?) during which he performs a powerful kick. In the anime adaptation, Yato exhibited a new technique, Unicorn Jump (ユニコーンジャンプ, Yunikōn Janpu?), with which he leaps high into the air, delivering a fast diving kick Yato seems to have a crush on Sasha as he always gets angry when Tenma mentions her, but his actual feelings have not yet been revealed in the story. He also sometimes risks his life to help Tenma; at the beginning of the series, just to prevent Sasha from being sad, but as the series progresses, he does it as Tenma's friend. In recent events, he was theone who discovered the frozen Ship of Hope near the Tibetan area of Jamir. It is here when he reveals to have been a training partner and friend to Leo Regulus. After the Argos ship was released and the Orichalcum was installed in said ship, the Bronze Saints decided to let Yato to pilot the boat while Sisyphos and Tenma made the defense against the Specter leader Aiacos' ship. After entering the Lost Canvas, Yato and most of Athena's army were turned into stone. After being revived by Athena's Cosmos, he is returned to Earth with the other survivors and is stripped of his Cosmos, therefore, leading a normal human life. Tehnique "Unicorn Gallop" The "Unicorn Gallop" is an attack used by the Bronze Saint of Unicorn. In the manga, it appears to be a charged tackle, based on the angle of the body and the position of one knee. It was strong enough to take out three Specters. In the anime, it seems much weaker, taking the form of a kick, and is never used against said Specters ''Unicorn Jump'' (ユニコーンジャンプ, Yunikōn Janpu?), with which he leaps high into the air, delivering a fast diving kick. Cloth While the Unicorn Bronze Cloth wasn't seen often in the original Saint Seiya series, the Saints of Pegasus and Unicorn traveled together in The Lost Canvas, and fought their way through the guardians of the forest that protected Hades' Castle. He eventually helps power the ship to take them to The Lost Canvas, and pilots it in honor of his fellow Bronze Saints who fell. He's turned to stone with most of the other Saints on the way to The Lost Canvas. It is unknown what happens to the cloth between the series' latest chapter and the beginning of the original series, after Yato's eventual death. Unicorn yato2.jpg|yato whith 2nd cloth Unicornio Cloth 1.jpg|unicorn cloth1 Unicornio Cloth 2 .jpg|unicorn cloth2 . Category:bronze saint